A Child's Lead
by Jaclyn Parker
Summary: LAST CHAPTER(Epilogue)IS UP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed my story as much I did writing it :)
1. Meeting Again

**Disclaimer- The wonderful characters of Star Trek: The Next Generation do not belong to me...that was depressing to admit. No infringement intended so please don't sue me. On the other hand any other characters you run across and don't sound familiar are probably mine so you can sue all you want about them, but you won't see a penny.**  
  
A Child's Lead  
Part I  
  
_A little child shall lead them. Bible, Isaiah II: 6_

_

* * *

_ It had been six years since she had seen him beam off the Enterprise for the last time, angry that he had asked her to choose between him and her job on the starship. He had been angry as well, angry that she hadn't been ready to commit to a life of their own. They had parted hurt and furious.  
  
It had been a little over five and a half years since she had met him and his brand-new wife, Larah, at Admiral Jean-Luc Picard's wedding to CMO Dr. Beverly Crusher. They had been polite to each other and as much as she hated to admit it, his wife had been an angel. They had parted on cordial terms.  
  
It had been four and a half years since she had heard the news that Larah had died, leaving him alone with their newborn daughter, Kalila. She had wanted to go to him so badly, but feared that he would only resent her and push her away.  
  
It would be exactly 10 minutes until Counselor Deanna Troi would be face to face with Captain William Riker of the Federation Starship Legacy once more. The Enterprise was docking at Star base 2294, which was where the Legacy was stationed also for an annual systems check. Since the Legacy would be uninhabitable for the next week and a half, Jean-Luc naturally invited him to come aboard and stay on the Enterprise. He accepted without hesitation and was bringing his daughter, Lily, as he called her. Deanna smoothed her long black hair away from her face and stood next to Jean-Luc and his wife, who was holding the hand of their own five-year-old daughter, Felisa. For a little girl that was born prematurely and wasn't expected to live an hour, Felisa had grow up to be a very adventurous, excitable, and extremely healthy child. Lissa, as everyone affectionately called her, bounced eagerly next to her mother and Deanna knew exactly how the child felt.  
  
"Daddy, when are they going to be here?" asked Lissa impatiently, removing her hand from Beverly in order to put them both on her hips.  
  
"Soon Liss. Soon. Remember patience is a virtue..." Jean-Luc said, smiling down at his beloved daughter.  
  
"...But unfortunately not one of mine." Lissa finished the family joke for him and giggled at the look he gave her. Her red hair, which was cut just at the shoulders, bounced when she laughed and her hazel eyes sparkled. She was definitely a mixture of both her parent's in looks, but when it came to the love of space, she was all Jean-Luc. She even swore she going to be an Admiral one day, just like her father.  
  
"Sir, they are ready to beam aboard." Ensign Lower said with his hands poised above the transporter.  
  
"Engage." Jean-Luc told him and Lissa clapped her hands.  
  
"Goody!" she squealed and Beverly rolled her eyes, taking her daughter's hand once more. All eyes stared as two shapes, one large and one small, began to materialize into two human beings.  
  
"Welcome aboard the Enterprise again Com... Captain Riker." Jean-Luc said and Will laughed. He and Jean-Luc embraced like two brothers and Will turned to kiss Beverly's cheek. He then looked to Deanna and gave her a small smile.  
  
"Deanna." he said, nodding to her. She gave him a small smile too and stepped forward to embrace him before she lost all nerve.  
  
"Hello, Will." She could tell that he was surprised at her hug, but he squeezed her back gently. She then realized that she couldn't read his thoughts or sense his emotions. He was applying the mental block that she had taught him so long ago.  
  
"Daddy?" came a soft voice behind him and Will turned around to swing a small dark-haired child down from the platform.  
  
"I didn't forget you, Princess." Will told her as he set her on the ground and she grinned up at him. He took her hand and introduced her around. "Sweetheart, this is Admiral Picard and his wife, Dr. Beverly Picard."  
  
"Please, call us Jean-Luc and Beverly." Beverly said to the little girl and the child bit her lip.  
  
"Daddy says to ask if I can call you Uncle Jean-Luc and Aunt Beverly because you are family. Would that be all right?" Lily said and Beverly, Deanna, and Jean-Luc were surprised to hear that the girl sounded so much more mature than your average 4 and a half-year-old. Jean-Luc got over it quickly and smiled at her.  
  
"Even better." he reassured the girl and she gave him a smile.  
  
"Thank you...Uncle Jean-Luc." Lily said and gave a small giggle. Will pulled her gently to face Deanna and held her in front of him.  
  
"Lily, this is Counselor Deanna Troi." Will said and Deanna smiled at the wide-eyed little girl.  
  
"The one from your pictures?" Lily innocently asked Will. Deanna looked at Will in surprise. He just nodded, not breaking the gaze he held with Deanna. Forcing herself to tear her eyes away from his, Deanna met the eyes of the child once more. She remembered that Larah had been a blond with green eyes and with an inward gasp she noticed that Lily had inherited Will's crystal too-blue gaze. As she took in the girl's dark hair as well Deanna briefly thought to herself that Lily could have easily passed for their daughter. She shook herself mentally and gave the girl a big smile.  
  
"Hello, Lily. Please call me Deanna." She said and Lily nodded. The child's thoughtful gaze swept over her and she gave Deanna a shy smile.  
  
"You're very pretty." Lily said softly and Deanna gave her a brilliant smile.  
  
"Thank you. I think you are too. I can see you have your Daddy's eyes." Deanna said and knew she had told her the right thing when Lily's face lit up. Lily looked excitedly at her father and tugged on his arm.  
  
"Daddy, did you hear her? She said I have your eyes!" Lily told him breathlessly.  
  
"Sweetheart, you knew that. I tell you that all the time." Will said, but Lily shook her head, adamantly.  
  
"It's not the same, Daddy." Lily said as if he should know that. She looked at Deanna with adoring eyes and Deanna felt an emotion that she couldn't quite pin down.  
  
"Uncle Will!" came Lissa's demanding voice and Will laughed loudly.  
  
"How in the world do you think I could have forgotten you, Miss Felisa Yvette Picard?" Will asked and Lissa laughed at her full name. "Lily, this is Lissa. Lissa this is Lily." He said with a chuckle. The two children stared at each other for a second as if sizing each other up, then they both grinned.  
  
"Do you wanna see my kitten?" Lissa asked her and Lily's eyes widened.  
  
"You have a kitten?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Uh huh. Data's cat, Spot, had kittens a month ago and my mommy convinced my daddy to let me have one." Lissa said and Lily looked at her father with pleading eyes.  
  
"Daddy, can I go?" she asked and he sighed, and then nodded. "Oh thank you, Daddy!" Lily gave him a huge kiss and then the two children ran out of the transporter room.  
  
"I had better go supervise." Beverly said, sighing. "Knowing my daughter, she'll have yours in trouble in about 5 minutes flat." She complained good-naturedly, love for her daughter betrayed in her voice. Beverly looked at Deanna and smiled. "Do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure." Deanna said and said good-bye to Will and the Admiral.  
  
"I'll see you later." Will's voice said after her, just before the doors closed and Deanna paused momentarily as shivers went down her spine. How, after so much time and so many things between them, could his voice still make her stop in her tracks?  
  
"Deanna?" Beverly asked, noticing that her friend had stopped. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. I'm fine. Just thinking." Deanna told her and Beverly gave her a knowing look.  
  
"Yes, well you can think about him all you want later. But for now I suggest we hurry before the children destroy half the ship." Beverly told her and Deanna laughed then followed her friend to the Admiral and Beverly's living quarters.  
  
The two women found the girls on the living room floor, with Lissa holding the kitten and Lily stroking it's fur.  
  
"Look, Mama. Ireland likes Lily." Lissa said, referring to the white kitten with emerald green eyes. Beverly smiled and settled herself onto the long ivory couch, crossing her legs and folding her hands into her lap.  
  
"Of course she likes her. Who couldn't like Lily?" Deanna said as she sat down on the couch with Beverly, in a similar fashion. Lily looked up at Deanna and blushed, but a small smile of pleasure appeared on her lips. Lissa might have been holding Ireland too tight or the kitten might not have been enjoying all the people in the room, but for whatever reason she suddenly clawed at Lissa to get out of her arms. With a sharp cry of pain Lissa let go of the feline, who scampered off to the bedroom, and three long red gashed appeared on Lissa's right hand. The child fought the tears, but her hand was stinging and a few slipped out.  
  
"Lissa, come here, sweetheart. Let Mommy see." Beverly said and Lissa gave up the brave act and rushed over to her mom. Silent tears flowed down her face as she held her hand out to be inspected. Beverly saw that the kitten had broken the skin and it was bleeding slightly. "Okay, let's get that taken care of."  
  
Beverly walked into the bathroom, appearing moments later with a protoplaser. She pulled Lissa into her arms and ran it over her daughter's cuts. They healed instantly and Beverly set the device on the marble table next to her, pulling Lissa in to her close.  
  
"There, Mommy made it all better." Beverly soothed Lissa's tears and the girl sighed deeply, content on being in her mother's arms. Deanna watched the two and smiled gently. Her smile soon turned into a frown as she felt waves of envy and sadness hit her and she looked towards the source. Lily was still sitting on the floor, but her eyes were transfixed on Beverly and Lissa. Her face showed longing and Deanna felt sympathy for the little girl. The little girl had never had a mother to hold her and soothe away her aches and pains. Yes, she had Will who obviously adored his daughter, but Lily wanted a mother terribly and Deanna felt it.  
  
"Lily?" Deanna said softly and the girl's eyes found hers. "Would you mind coming and sitting her with me? I am a little lonely over here by myself." Lily gave her a look of slight confusion and then a small smile broke out onto her face. She nodded and got up off the floor, to walk over to where Deanna sat.  
  
"May I sit on your lap?" Lily asked timidly and Deanna gave her a big smile.  
  
"That would be perfect." Deanna replied and she pulled the little girl onto her lap. The child automatically leaned back against Deanna's chest and tucked her head under the woman's chin. The movements were fluid and natural and Deanna was amazed at the familiar feeling she had with Lily in her arms.  
  
Beverly and Deanna began to talk about the new holodeck program that had been made just for children and decided to take the two girls to play tomorrow, schedule permitting. The girls in question were paying no attention to the adults and were playing a hand game when the door opened and Will and Jean-Luc walked in.  
  
"Daddy!" came the echoing cry of both children. They each jumped up and raced for their respective fathers. The men scooped up their daughters and laughed as both girls planted a huge kiss on their cheeks. Will's eyes couldn't help but dart to Deanna as he walked over to sit by her on the couch. When he had walked into the room and seen Lily on Deanna's lap it had shocked him to see how much they looked like mother and daughter. Deanna moved to the right a bit so he could settle comfortably with Lily on the sofa, while Jean-Luc took Lissa over to the nearby armchair after kissing Beverly hello. The two women told them about taking the girl's to Child Heaven, as the holodeck program was called, and Will gave his permission for Lily to go. 

Deanna couldn't help but notice how good he was with Lily and how different he seemed from when she had known him even six years ago. Lily had settled between them and was sleepily leaning into her father's side, with his arm wrapped around her small shoulders. Her tiny hands were dancing over his left sleeve cuff, from where his hand lay in his lap and he was stroking her hair softly, knowing that it was lulling her to sleep. Lissa was nodding off as well on Jean-Luc's lap, her head nestled on his chest. By the time the adults had finished talking, both girls were fast asleep.  
  
"It has been a long day. I'm going to go put her to bed." Will said gently slid Lily so that she was on sprawled across his chest, with her head on his shoulder. Her rosy cheeks and dark lashes against her ivory skin made her look like a doll and Deanna couldn't help but reach up to lovingly stroke the child's cheek.  
  
"Agreed." Jean-Luc said and rose with Beverly by his side, cradling the sleeping Lissa in his arms like an infant. "I'll will meet you on the bridge at 0900."  
  
"That would fine, sir." Will said and rose, Lily making a soft sound of displeasure at the change in her position. The adults laughed softly and said goodnight.  
  
"Will, I'll walk with you to your cabin." Deanna said and he nodded silently, letting her out the door before him. They walked in silence until they reached his quarters and then he turned to her.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" he asked quietly and as much as Deanna longed to say yes she forced herself to shake her head. "I understand." he said and she wondered if he really did. "Goodnight, Deanna." he turned to go inside, but she reached out a hand to stop him.  
  
"Will," she started, her hand resting on his arm and although he stopped he did not turn around to face her. "Why don't you bring Lily to my quarters around 0830 for breakfast? That way you won't have to rush to bring her and then go meet the Admiral."  
  
"That would be fine. Thank you. Goodnight." he said and without saying anything else he walked inside the suite. The doors closed automatically behind him and left Deanna alone in the hallway, feeling so many conflicting emotions. She stood in the corridor for a few moments staring at the door as if it might open up again, then sighed and walked to the turbo lift. On the ride she felt as if she had left behind a piece of her when he had walked into his room with Lily in his arms and wondered if it would ever be the same between them. Or would the anger, pain, pride, and loneliness, eat them up inside?

* * *

Deanna had just finished brushing her hair and was going to set the table when her door chimed. She got the silverware from the replicator and went to set them on the table.  
  
"Come in." she said and looked up as Will and Lily came in. "Good morning, you two."  
  
Will looked handsome as ever in his Captain's uniform and the lock of hair that forever seemed to be over his forehead. Lily wore a pastel pink tunic dress with leggings and held a coral colored rose in her left hand. Her right was attached to Will's hand, but she let go at Deanna's voice and ran towards her.  
  
"Hi!" Lily said happily and sweetly handed the rose to Deanna who smiled in surprise and delight at the two of them. Lily threw her arms around the woman's waist and looked up into her face, grinning. Deanna laughed and gave the child a squeeze, then with a confused look examined the child's hair.  
  
"What in the world...?" Deanna asked and fingered what was obviously a disastrous attempt at a French braid.  
  
"Daddy did it. It isn't very good is it?" Lily said softly as if to spare her father the pain of knowing his braid was horrible. "Munew, the teacher on Daddy's ship, usually does my hair when I get to school, but we are not at home..." Lily trailed off and Deanna, feeling the homesickness radiating from her, gave her another small hug. She lifted Lily's chin to look her in the eye and smiled at the little girl.  
  
"What do you say I fix this braid and your father makes breakfast?" Deanna asked and Lily nodded, the smile returning to her face. Will sighed and threw up his hands in mock exasperation.  
  
"I happen to like my braid. I think it turned out very well." Will said, pretending to be offended and Lily giggled. 

Deanna chuckled as well and rolled her eyes at the man. She led Lily into the bedroom and after placing the rose in a blue crystal vase, took out the silver backed brush she had been using moments ago. Walking over to the replicator she asked for a pastel pink ribbon that matched Lily's outfit. Deanna tenderly undid Lily's braid and ran her fingers through the child's silky dark hair. Completely down, it reached past the child's shoulder blades and had a healthy shine to it. Taking the child's hand, she settled down onto her bed cross legged and placed Lily in front of her. Lily was quiet as Deanna ran the brush over her hair and began to braid then spoke up softly.  
  
"Do you have a mommy?' Lily asked shyly and Deanna's hand paused in her movements then finished the braid.  
  
"Yes, I do." Deanna answered carefully, waiting for the next question.  
  
"Where is she?" Lily asked, turning to face Deanna.  
  
"On the planet I grew up on. It's called Betazed." Deanna replied, smoothing her hand over Lily's head.  
  
"Do you miss her?" Lily asked, biting her lip.  
  
"Sometimes, very much." At Deanna's answer Lily looked down at her lap. She slipped her tiny hand into one of Deanna's slender ones and Deanna immediately closed her fingers so that she was holding the girl's hand.  
  
"I don't have a mommy." Lily said and Deanna saw a tear slip down the girl's cheek. "She died when I was born."  
  
"I know, Sweetheart." Deanna said and leaned forward to kiss the top of Lily's head.  
  
"Aunt Deanna, did I kill my mommy?" Lily asked quietly and Deanna let out a gasp and pulled the girl into her arms.  
  
"Of course not! Sometimes those things just happen. You didn't do anything, Little One. Trust me." Deanna said and pressed kisses on the top of the child's head.  
  
"I wish you were my mommy." Lily said softly and Deanna felt her breath catch in her throat. She didn't have a chance to respond for Will's voice came from the doorway.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," he said and Lily slid out of Deanna's arms and off the bed to follow him into the other room. Deanna sat alone on the bed with the brush in her hand and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in.  
  
"I wish I was too." she said and finally stood up, leaving the brush on the bed.  
  
TBC


	2. Fairy Tale Imzadi

A Child's Lead  
  
Part II  
  
_A little child shall lead them. Bible, Isaiah II: 6_

* * *

The week passed quickly and Deanna and Will seemed to get along better with each passing day. Of course being with Lily helped that along tremendously. The little girl had so much love to give and gave it freely to everyone around her. She asked a million questions about engineering to Geordi LaForge, who had been promoted to the rank of Lt. Commander and was now a leading expert on warp engines. She also asked many questions to Lt. Mason who was Geordi's right hand man and learning to be a chief engineer as well, for when he transferred ships later in the year. Data proved to be a daily puzzle to her and she followed him around every chance she got, trying to learn as much as she could. However, she was also a fun-loving child who, when paired with Felisa Picard, could make trouble appear in an instant. They never did anything extremely dangerous, just childlike pranks and thing similar to that.  
  
It was four days before the Legacy would be able to leave the starbase, when a message came through to Jean-Luc from Federation Headquarters. Jean-Luc asked Will to join him in the ready room where the private message would be communicated and when they reappeared on the bridge a half hour later, their faces were grim.  
  
"All senior officers report to my ready room immediately." Jean-Luc said into his comm. badge and they waited while everyone filed in. Beverly and Deanna were first, sitting in their normal chairs and gave them confused looks. Geordi and Data were next with Lt. Mason alongside of them. Then came Lt. Sakar, half Klingon and half human male, who was the new security chief and damn good one at that. He knew every weapon system and weapon down to what chemicals and kind of energy it was made out of. On his heels was the first officer that had taken over when Will had left, Lt. Commander Teresa "Teri" Newman. Teri was a good officer and liked by the entire crew of the Enterprise. She was said to be a female version of Will, as if they were siblings, and trustworthy as anyone they had ever met. When she had met Will they had hit it off right away and he had known that he would be leaving the crew and ship in good hands.  
  
"I think we are all here." Jean-Luc said and nodded to Will to explain. "Captain Riker, would you care to explain?"  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Will said and turned to face his fellow peers. "There has been an extreme outbreak of violent attacks on the planet Thor 9 between the races of the Cataron and Silvarian. The Federation has requested that Admiral Picard and I send four of our best people to help keep the peace. We have agreed to go ourselves along with the people we choose." Will finished and he couldn't help but let his eyes find Deanna's concerned gaze. "I have already notified my crew members and they will meet us on the small ship Haven, which will take us to Thor 9."  
  
"I have chosen Lt. Data, Lt. Mason, Lt. Sakar and Commander Gunner, from security, to accompany me. We leave at 1400 hours. That gives you all three hours to get ready. I am sorry for the hurry, but the feuding is getting worse as we speak. Commander Newman, you will be in charge of the ship until I return. If there are no questions you are all dismissed." Jean- Luc said and they all left except Beverly and Deanna.  
  
"We'd better go tell Lissa and then I'll help you pack, Jean-Luc." Beverly said, her voice strong although she was aching inside and desperately didn't want him to go. She stood and looped her arm through her husbands. Jean-Luc leaned over and affectionately kissed the top of her head, then lead her out of the room leaving Will and Deanna alone.  
  
"Is it very bad?" Deanna asked him watching as he walked over to one of the windows and stared out into the dark space.  
  
"People...innocent people are dying, Deanna. It is as bad as it can get." Will said softly and she felt his anger and anguish at the injustice that was going on. That was one thing she had always loved about him, his compassion for others even if her hardly knew them. Without giving it a second thought she walked up behind him and slid her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his solid back. At first he stiffened at her touch, but then he turned around and wrapped her into his own embrace. They stayed like that, her in his arms and his chin resting on the top of her dark hair, until she sighed and moved to go. He stopped her, tightening his embrace and made her look up at him.  
  
"Come with me to tell Lily? I have never been away from her for more than a few days her entire life. This could take as long as a month." His eyes asked her to help him and she nodded, unable to say anything. They found the little girl in the arboretum playing with the kittens by the children's pond, Spot watching her every move with a cautious eye. A female scientist was watering the plants while keeping an eye on the child as well. Ensign Sarah Roberts nodded to the two senior officers and since she had heard what was going on, left them alone with the child. Lily looked up as Will and Deanna came over and she grinned at them. Jumping up she raced over to where they were and grabbed Will's hand.  
  
"Daddy, Data says that I can have a kitten if it is okay with you? Is it okay? Can I please have a kitten?" The girl could see her father hesitate and decided to switch tactics. Turning to Deanna, she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and pouted up at her. "Tell him I would be good with a kitten. Help me convince him, Aunt Deanna."

The adults laughed and Lily smiled, knowing that she was going to get a kitten. Then Will grew serious and gently tugged Lily off of Deanna.  
  
"Come here, Princess. We need to have a talk. Captain to First Officer." Will said and sat on the stone bench nearby, Deanna behind him, hand on his shoulder for support.  
  
"What's wrong, Daddy?" Lily asked as he pulled her to sit on his knee. She knew that he only called her his first officer in the most serious times.  
  
"You know what a war is, right?" Will asked her and Lily nodded.  
  
"It's when people don't agree with each other and start to kill each other because of it. Sometimes they are fought for good reasons and sometimes for bad ones." Lily said, her voice sad as she thought of it.  
  
"That's right, Princess. I had almost forgotten how smart you are. Well there is a bad war going on right now and the Federation has decided to send a group of people to help stop it, including Data, Geordi, Lt. Mason, your Uncle Jean-Luc and...me. We have to leave in a few hours." Will told her and she frowned. "Do you understand? This means Daddy has to go away for a while."  
  
"Are you going to meet me on our ship on Friday?" Lily asked and Will took a deep breath as Deanna squeezed his shoulder to urge him on.  
  
"No, Princess. You won't be going back to the Legacy for a quite sometime." Will said and Lily looked confused.  
  
"I don't understand, Daddy." Lily asked and she shook her head. "Does that mean I am going with you?"  
  
"No, you are going to stay here, on the Enterprise, with Aunt Beverly, Aunt Deanna, and Lissa. I am going to be gone longer than I have ever been before. At least a month." Will told her and as understanding dawned in the child's eyes she began to shake her head vehemently.  
  
"No, Daddy! I wanna be with you." Lily begged and threw her arms around his neck. "Please let me go too. Don't leave me."  
  
"Please try to understand, Lily. I need you to be Daddy's brave little officer. People are dying, Princess. People who don't deserve to die and they need our help. I can't do that if I am worried that you are unhappy." Will said and held Lily close, letting her cry on his shoulder. He felt a tear slide down his own cheek and felt as if his heart was breaking with each sob his daughter let out. Deanna just smoothed her hand over Lily's head and with he other, kept her grip on Will's shoulder. Truth be told, she felt the same way Lily did. She didn't want him to leave either and knowing that he had to go wasn't helping her conscience any. They had just been getting back to the point where they were joking and talking like the old days. After a while Lily's tears slowed and finally stopped, with only a few small sniffles still escaping her. With a great sigh, she leaned back to look her father in the eye.  
  
"I'll be okay now, Daddy. I promise." Lily told him and gave him a kiss. "I'll be brave for you and you won't have to worry about me."  
  
"I love you, Princess." Will said and Lily smiled at him.  
  
"I love you too, Daddy." Lily replied and wiped a stray tear off his cheek as if she were the parent and he the child.  
  
"You need to pack and that could take forever." She added and he laughed realizing that she was indeed his daughter to be cracking jokes at a time like this.  
  
"You are right." Will said and stood, settling her on his hip. He turned to Deanna and took her hand. "Let's go."  
  
It only took them a short bit to pack with all three of them helping, but as his travel bag was being closed Deanna told him to wait. She had something for him in the living room. She ran in to get the small model of the Enterprise she had replicated for him and was about to reenter the room when Lily spoke up.  
  
"Tell me our story, Daddy."  
  
"But it's not even time for you to go to bed yet."  
  
"Please?" Lily's voice pleaded and Deanna heard Will sigh in resignation.  
  
"Once upon a time on a planet far away there lived a princess who was beautiful inside and outside. She was very happy for she lived in a large white castle with her mother the queen who loved her very much. One day a young, handsome, and brave prince came to the planet and fell madly in love with the princess, but she thought he was rude and very full of himself. However she got to know him better and realized that he was just young and could be very shy. Soon she had fallen in love with him too and they vowed to get married one day soon and have adventures together. But the Queen knew that they were too young to know what they really wanted. She also didn't want the daughter to be hurt like she had when her husband and the princess's father, the King, had died. So she met with the prince in secret and told him that if he really loved the princess that he would leave her alone to marry a prince that wouldn't break her heart by dying in battle. He was angry and upset at first, but he thought that maybe deep down he didn't deserve to love her the way he did. So he got into his royal spaceship and left without saying good-bye to the princess, leaving part of his heart behind forever." Will told his daughter as Deanna leaned just outside the doorframe listening.  
  
She had figured out a few lines into the story ago that it was their story. Hers and Will's. Only he had transformed it into a fairy tale for his daughter. She realized that he was continuing and strained to hear the rest.  
  
"The princess was heartbroken for a while, thinking that he had just forgotten about her and that he really hadn't loved her. The Queen had never told her the truth out of fear that the princess would hate her. Eventually the princess grew stronger from the experience and left her home planet to seek out the adventures she had said she would have. One day, much later and when they were older, the prince and princess met up again on the royal spaceship that they would live on for a long time. At first it was hard for them to be together because of their past, but they learned to be friends again. They were best friends for a long time until one day the King of the flying kingdom said that he wanted to give the prince a chance to rule a kingdom of his own. The prince went to the princess and asked her to come with him, for he had realized that he was still in love with her and always would be. The princess was very scared to leave all the people she had come to know and love like her family, but she knew she loved him too and said yes. They were married by the King and went to live on their on flying kingdom, seeing all their old friends as often as they could. The princess's mother realized she had been wrong all those years ago and asked the new King and Queen for forgiveness. It was given immediately for both the new King and Queen loved her dearly knowing that she had only been trying to protect them. In fact the old Queen was the first one they told when they learned the new Queen was going to have a baby. A year later Princess Lily was born and all their lives were complete."  
  
"And they lived happily ever after because they were imzadi." Lily finished for him and sighed deeply. "Daddy, is there really such a thing as imzadi?"  
  
"Oh yes, Princess." Will told her and Deanna sensed his thoughts were fond and warm, if not a bit nostalgic. Deanna wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked at the clock on the wall. Seeing what time it was she hated to break up the moment, but she knew they would be late otherwise.  
  
"It's time to go, you two." she called into the room and Lily jumped off the bed, followed by Will.  
  
"I wanna wear my new hair ribbon that Aunt Deanna gave me. I'll be right back." Lily cried and ran into her bedroom of the suite. Will took one look at Deanna's face and knew she had heard everything.  
  
"Deanna..." Will started, but she placed her fingers over his lips and shook her head.  
  
"I know, Imzadi, I know." Deanna said and pulled him to her, lips brushing softly against his. She paused and looked into his eyes, then their lips met again with more force. They kissed with fervor, relishing the feeling of being in each other's arms again after being apart for so long. Finally they broke off to catch their breath and just lay their foreheads together. "Come back to us, Will."  
  
"Always." he said and softly kissed her lips again as if to seal the deal.  
  
"Daddy, I'm ready." came Lily's voice behind them and the two adults broke apart quickly. Lily eyed Will, then Deanna, then back at Will again. She frowned as she walked over to take Will's right hand. Deanna couldn't read the child's emotions and so she waited for a reaction. Lily hesitated for a minute and then placed her other hand Deanna's left one and corrected herself. "We're ready."  
  
Deanna let out a sigh and met Will's smiling face. He grabbed his bag from the floor and led the way to the transporter room.  
  
"Will," Deanna said as they headed down the corridor.  
  
"Yes?" He replied and looked at her quizzically.  
  
"You'd better not let my mother hear you call her the 'Old Queen' or you'll really get it." Deanna said and Will laughed loudly, making Lily look up at the two of them oddly.  
  
Reaching the transporter room they saw that Jean-Luc, accompanied by Beverly and Lissa, had already arrived. The rest of the officers were there too, with their families waiting to say good-bye as well.  
  
"Admiral, whenever you are ready, sir. The starship Haven has requested transporters engaged." Ensign Lower said, and Jean-Luc nodded.  
  
"Acknowledged" Jean-Luc said and along with all the other officers went up onto the platform. Will stood next to Jean-Luc and stared down at where Deanna held Lily's hand.  
  
Keep her safe, Imzadi Will thought to Deanna and she smiled then nodded. I love you  
  
I love you too, Deanna mouthed and he smiled then winked at Lily. The little girl looked like she was going to cry, then took a deep breath and stood up straight. Her face broke into a smile and she saluted him. He smiled at her and saluted right back.  
  
"Engage." Jean-Luc said and he gave a small secret smile to his wife and daughter. Then with a last look at their families and friends, they disappeared in a shimmer of blue light. Lily couldn't do brave any longer and with a small choking sob turned her face into Deanna's thigh, wrapping her arms around her leg. Deanna lifted the girl into her arms and let Lily cry softly on her shoulder.  
  
"It'll be all right, Little One. He'll be home soon." Deanna whispered and Lily nodded her head, but kept her arms tight around Deanna's neck. Deanna closed her eyes and whispered more to herself than the child, "He'll be home soon."  
  
It was late at night when Deanna felt the bed shift and another's presence next to her. Without opening her eyes, she reached out and pulled Lily in closer to her. The little girl snuggled into her chest and with a small sigh, went back to sleep.  
  
This little ritual had been happening for the three weeks that Will and the others had been gone. Lily was living with Beverly and Lissa, but late each night she would find her way to Deanna's quarters and upon entering by the command that Deanna had taught her, she would crawl into the bed with her. The first time it had happened had been the night after Will left. After yelling with surprise and slight fear, Deanna had been about to scold the child for leaving so late, but she had felt the sadness and loneliness and had stopped herself. After all she couldn't blame the child since she felt the same way herself. She had contacted Beverly immediately, which was good, since the woman had been frantic upon finding Lily missing from her side of Lissa's bed. Ever since then Lily had done it every single night and Beverly now knew where she was.  
  
This time was different, however, for earlier that morning Beverly and Deanna had discussed the whole situation. They had agreed that Lily should stay with Deanna, only because it seemed obvious that the little girl wanted to be there. When they had told Lily of their discussion, the girl had been relieved, but had politely hid it from Beverly.  
  
"It's not because I don't love you, Aunt Beverly. You have Lissa to take care of and that helps you not worry about Uncle Jean-Luc. You help her too, you know." Lily had said and walked over to sit on Beverly's lap. She had placed her arms around her neck and smiled at her warmly.  
  
"I help her?" Beverly had asked and Lily had nodded.  
  
"She told me that whenever she misses Uncle Jean-Luc she comes over and gives you a kiss. Then you give her one back and she just pretends that it was from him too." Lily had said and Beverly's eyes had filled with tears slightly.  
  
"She has been doing that a lot lately." Beverly had confessed and Deanna had smiled at that.  
  
"Aunt Deanna knows how much I miss Daddy cause she misses him the same way I do. The way you and Lissa miss Uncle Jean-Luc. " Lily had looked up and given a sweet smile to Deanna and then looked back at Beverly. She then had laid her head lovingly against Beverly and said, "Are you angry with me?"  
  
"Of course not, Sweetheart. If this makes you happy, then I am all for it. Besides it doesn't mean we won't see you. We are what...three decks and two doors down?" Beverly had said and Lily had nodded excitedly.  
  
That had been the end of the discussion and now Deanna lay with a small little girl curled up in her arms. She stroked her soft child-fine hair and ran her eyes over the doll-like child. She loved this little girl so much and knew that she would do whatever it took to convince Will to make them a family.  
  
TBC


	3. Love, Loss, and Healing Hearts

Disclaimer: See Part 1

AUTHOR's NOTE: I am sooooooo sorry that I have not posted...just had way too much stuff going on. I am going to definitely post more now, so please Read and Review! Thanks again for being so patient!!

A Child's Lead  
Part III  
By Jaclyn Riker  
  
_A little child shall lead them.  
--Bible, Isaiah II: 6_

* * *

"I'm afraid that's just not possible, Captain Picard!" the Cartaron ambassador, Lucknor, protested to the men sitting around the long table.  
  
"We won't settle for anything less than half and that is all I have to say," the Silvarian leader, Dharm, shot back and slammed his hand down onto the table to emphasize his words. Jean-Luc and Will, who sat next to him, exchanged a weary look with their fellow shipmates and they all inwardly sighed. They had been trying desperately to come up with some sort of peace agreement for a month now and every time it seemed like it was satisfactory to both races, one would abruptly change their mind. Outside the embassy walls the Cartaron and Silverian races protested the peace talk, their shouting getting louder by the minute. There had already been three bomb threats made to the embassy since the peace talks began, but thankfully they had all been false alarms.  
  
"Gentlemen, please." Jean-Luc said, the exasperation he was feeling seeping into his voice a bit. "There must be something we can do to make this work."  
  
"I can think of nothing, unless he gives us at least half of Rosano." Dharm said and like an angry child, glared at Lucknor. He glared right back and Jean-Luc felt like throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
"Say he does give you half of the land in Rosano..." Will started to say slowly, an idea forming in his mind. When Lucknor opened his mouth to protest, Will raised a hand to silence him. Returning his attention back to Dharm, he asked, "What will you give his people in return?"  
  
"We have nothing they want or need." Dharm said and Will shook his head.  
  
"You know that is not true. Your race has far more advanced medical and space travel technology." Will said and Dharm had to agree to that point. Nodding, Will turned his sights on a frowning Lucknor. "With all due respect Ambassador, you know you need that technology. I have read the statistics on your race and I know I can't be the only one who finds your death rate due to medical emergencies unsettling."  
  
"Yes, it is true. I have lost many of my people because we don't have a way to treat them. Including my own wife and youngest son." Lucknor admitted and lowered his head in sadness.  
  
"I am sorry about that." Dharm said softly and everyone felt the sincerity in his voice. "I can not imagine losing my wife or daughters."  
  
"I am thankful that my eldest son is still with me, although he is often quite stubborn and impudent." Lucknor said, chuckling under his breath.  
  
"My oldest daughter is the same way. In fact she is the one who persuaded me to come to these meetings." Dharm told him and Lucknor gave him a small smile.  
  
"How old are your children?" Jean-Luc said, beginning to sense that there was some sort of parental bonding going on.  
  
"105 years." Lucknor responded.  
  
"100 years old." Dharm said at the same time. All eyes widened until Data spoke up.  
  
"In human years they are equivalent to around 17 and 16 years of age, respectively." He said and both leaders stood proud.  
  
"Maybe you should introduce them to each other." Will said jokingly, but the men looked each other in the eye and a grin spread on their faces.  
  
"Maybe we won't have to divide up anything..." Lucknor said and Dharm nodded understanding and in complete agreement.  
  
"Are you suggesting an arranged marriage?" Geordi asked incredulously and the men nodded.  
  
"It is a custom in both of our cultures so I don't think Jemini will protest...much." Dharm said and gave a chuckle.  
  
"My son, Hardor, is very much the stubborn young one and may also protest, but I think they will like each other fine." Lucknor told them and then it was set. They would have dinner here at the embassy on mutual ground. Lucknor would bring his son and Dharm would bring his eldest daughter. Jean-Luc threw a glance to Will who gave him one right back. They knew each other's thoughts. Please let this work!  
  
Neither men had needed to worry, however, for although the two young people had been wary of each other at first, they had began to talk and gotten extremely close. By the end of the night they had made plans to see each other the following day. Within a week, the formal marriage proposition came up and both readily agreed. It was almost as if fate had decided it was time for them to be together. But the thing that made the crew of both the Legacy and The Enterprise happy beyond all thoughts was the fact that they could go home. Jean-Luc had contacted the Enterprise and the ship was headed for the planet. The day they were to leave, Jean-Luc met Will in his room because the two crews had decided to walk to the transport sight together.  
  
"You know, this was not the most conventional idea you've had, Captain Riker." Jean-Luc said and Will gave a small shrug.  
  
"It's not exactly what I had in mind either, Sir. But it worked, didn't it?" Will replied and Jean-Luc laughed.  
  
"That it did." Jean-Luc said in return. Suddenly Lt. Mason came up behind Jean-Luc and smiled at them.  
  
"The Enterprise is about an hour away, Sir." Lt. Mason reported and they nodded to him.  
  
"Let's go home, Will." Jean-Luc said and Will grinned at him.  
  
"Yes, sir!" He practically shouted and followed the two men to the lobby of the embassy where they met up with the rest of their crews.

* * *

Back on the Enterprise things were better, now that Lily was living with Deanna. They had formed a pattern as if they had been together all their lives. It was early on afternoon the officers were coming home when, as Lily and Deanna were finishing lunch, Deanna felt something scream inside her heart and head. She dropped her fork into her salad and clutched at her head trying to figure out what was wrong, feeling as if a part of her had just been ripped out. Suddenly Beverly came running into Deanna and Lily's quarters, having given the override command to the computer for the door. The look on her face made Lily sit up straight and Deanna's heart skip a beat. Suddenly it all made sense and Deanna gasped out loud.  
  
"Will."  
  
"Come with me," was all Beverly said, but Deanna couldn't move, having been frozen in her seat.  
  
"What's wrong" Deanna asked fearfully. Beverly eyes flickered to Lily and then met Deanna's gaze again.  
  
"There was an explosion in the embassy on Thor 9. We are only fifteen minutes away so they are going to beam aboard some of the injured.' Beverly said and after a pause Deanna invited her in to join them. She did, but they had all lost their appetites.  
  
Lily came over and crawled into Deanna's lap, not understanding what was going on, but feeling the fear and was becoming scared as well. Beverly and Deanna discussed everything but the fear they felt inside for their significant others. Deanna was talking and listening, but meanwhile kept trying to feel Will inside her thoughts, only to come up with nothing.  
  
"Dr. Picard to sick bay immediately. They have started beaming them aboard and it isn't good." Nurse Johnson's voice over the comm. badge and something in the woman's voice made Deanna and Beverly exchange a look.  
  
In unison they stood and Deanna placed Lily on the floor. As they bolted for the door, Deanna gave Lily strict instructions not to leave the cabin. They both hurried to sickbay and upon arrival found the two teams from The Enterprise and The Legacy strewn about on sickbeds. Some were injured terribly and others were barely scratched, but no matter what the problem a nurse or medic was seeing each. One man in particular stood when he saw the two women enter the sickbay. His soot covered limbs and face betrayed the fact that he had been near the explosion, but the look in his eye gave away his identity.  
  
"Jean-Luc.' Beverly cried and flew into her husband's arms. "Thank God."  
  
Jean-Luc held Beverly close and buried his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her. After a long moment, Jean-Luc looked up and saw Deanna standing nearby. His face showed pain and guilt and his eyes grew troubled.  
  
"Where's Will?" Deanna asked softly, sure she did not want to hear the answer, but had to ask it anyway.  
  
"Deanna..." Jean-Luc started and at the tone of his voice Deanna's blood ran cold.  
  
"Please, Sir." She asked again and he sighed.  
  
"We were leaving to go back to the transport site, when Will said he had left something behind. He said it was too important to leave and that he had to go back and get it, but that we shouldn't wait for him. The rest of crew and I decided to wait anyway and get something to eat at in a restaurant a bit away. He would have had to walk right by the restaurant window to get back to the ship, so we knew he would see us. Five minutes later, the embassy just...exploded." Jean-Luc told her the ugly story while Beverly held his hand. Deanna let out a gasp and her hand flew up to cover her mouth. She took a staggering step backwards, not able to see where she going through the sheen of tears. A cry behind her made her freeze in her tracks, silent tears flowing down her ivory face.  
  
"Daddy!" Lissa yelled as she ran to hug her father. "You're home!"  
  
Jean-Luc lifted Lissa up into his arms and nodded.  
  
"Yes, Daddy's home." Jean-Luc said and she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Uncle Jean-Luc?" Lily's voice spoke up behind them turned to see the child watching. She had obviously disobeyed Deanna's command to stay put when she had found out what was going on and come to sickbay along with Lissa. "Where's _my_ daddy?"  
  
Jean-Luc looked at Beverly with guilt-ridden eyes and she frowned, knowing what he wanted her to do. Walking over to crouch by Lily she placed a hand on the child's shoulder. Lily shrugged it off and her eyes flew around the room and then landed angrily on Jean-Luc.  
  
"I don't see him. Did he go back home without me? I thought we were going to go back together." Lily said, placing her hands on hips.  
  
"Lily, your daddy was very brave man. He helped a lot of people stop fighting and because of the things he did, no one will be hurt any more." Beverly tried to find the words to tell this five-year-old girl that her father was dead. "You know he loved you very much, but..." Beverly broke off and took a deep breath before continuing.  
  
"Sweetheart, your daddy isn't coming home."  
  
There was a moment of complete and utter silence throughout the entire sickbay as Lily's eyes widened in comprehension. She began to shake her head violently and tears formed in the eyes so much like her father's had been.  
  
"No, you're lying! My daddy said he was coming home and he doesn't lie to me." Lily cried and looked to Jean-Luc as if he would tell Beverly that she was wrong.  
  
"Honey, listen to me. You're daddy is gone. He died, Lily, a very brave death." Beverly tried again, but Lily continued to shake her head.  
  
"No, you're lying. You are all liars and I hate you!" Lily yelled and all eyes flew to the enraged little girl. "Daddy promised me!"  
  
"Sweetie, this was one promise he couldn't keep. He loved you so much, Lily, it's okay to hurt." Beverly tried to pull Lily into her arms to try and comfort her, but the child struggled heavily.  
  
"No, lemme go! You're lying! I don't want you. Let me go! Where's my daddy? Let me go, I want my daddy!" She was now screaming and sobbing hysterically as Beverly tried desperately to keep her hold on the girl's arm. Deanna felt the anger, denial, grief, and pain that radiated from Lily and knew exactly how she felt. She couldn't just stand there anymore, seeing her imzadi's child hurting like this and doing nothing.  
  
"Lily." Deana said softly and somehow the little girl heard her over her screaming. Lily froze in mid-struggle and turned to look Deanna in the eye, her small body shaking with anger and pain. The woman crouched down and opened her arms, not saying another word. Lily eye's widened and suddenly knew with all her heart that Deanna felt all the same emotions that she was feeling. After a moment's hesitation Lily flew to Deanna and wrapped her tiny arms around her neck, sobbing.  
  
"I want my daddy to come home." Lily cried, softer now but with no less pain than when she had been screaming.  
  
Deanna tightened her arms around the small body, her own tears falling. Standing up, she took Lily with her and rocked the child back and forth in her arms. Jean-Luc held Lissa closer to him and the child laid her head on his chest, knowing that she was a lucky little girl to have her father home. With his other arm Jean-Luc slid it around Beverly's waist and pulled her to his side.  
  
"I want him home too." Deanna whispered into Lily's hair and they cried together at their loss.

* * *

A week went by slowly and although the pain didn't lessen, living got easier mainly because Deanna had Lily to think about. The little girl had withdrawn into herself; especially after the funeral that Federation had given Will. The fact that there had been no body to view or say good-bye to made it all the more difficult for all of them. Lily had gone back to living with the Picards because they were her godparents, but every night she would still creep into Deanna's bed. And every night Deanna would wait to comfort her when the nightmares began and the pain that would follow when Lily woke up to realize once again that her daddy was really gone. The morning two days after the funeral Deanna had just finished getting dressed, while Lily slept in the bed behind her, when the door chimed. Moving into the living room and towards the food replicator in the other room the chime rang again. She sighed knowing that she couldn't ignore who ever was on the other side forever.  
  
"Come in." she said and looked up to see Jean-Luc and Beverly standing in the doorway. "Lily is in the bedroom. I just got her back to sleep around 0300 so I'd rather not wake her. My first appointment is in about an hour, then I can bring her up to the schoolroom after it is over."  
  
"That's fine, Deanna, but it's not what we wanted to talk to you about." Beverly said and Deanna motioned them into her quarters further. Jean-Luc and Beverly nodded and walked over to the sofa, settling themselves down next to each other. Jean-Luc took Beverly's hand in his and Deanna felt a surge of jealousy and pain shoot through her at the loving gesture. Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered how Will used to do the same thing whenever she had to say something important and needed support. Furious at herself for letting her emotions get the best of her, she turned abruptly to face the replicator again.  
  
"Hot chocolate." She said and then taking the mug in her hand she walked over to the living room armchair and sat down, facing Beverly and Jean-Luc.  
  
"Counselor...Deanna, we do want to talk to you about Lily...and about Will." Jean-Luc said slowly.  
  
Deanna closed her eyes, her hands tightening around the hot mug. The heat made her palms sting, but she ignored it. It was easier to concentrate on physical pain than on the deep emotional pain inside her soul.  
  
Jean-Luc looked at Beverly quickly with concern in his eyes then continued. "As much as we love Lily we can see that she would rather stay with you."  
  
Deanna's eyes flew open and she opened her mouth to speak. Jean-Luc raised his hand to stop her, but it was Beverly who took over speaking.  
  
"We think...we know that Will would have wanted you and Lily you be happy above all else. So we have taken the liberty of asking permission that you have legal guardianship of Lily. It was granted this morning and we wanted to tell you as soon as possible." Beverly leaned forward and placed her hand on Deanna's arm, meeting her stunned gaze. "That little girl needs you, Deanna, and you need her too. Help each other heal."  
  
"I don't know what to say." Deanna admitted and then felt another presence in the room. Looking at the bedroom doorway, she saw Lily standing in her nightgown and bare feet. The little girl's eyes were wide and they all knew she had heard everything. Deanna cleared her throat and gave her a smile. "What are you doing up, Little One?"  
  
"I am going to live with you now? For always?" Lily asked ignoring Deanna's question. Deanna hesitated, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Only if you want to." Deanna answered her and Lily frowned.  
  
"Would that make you my mom?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, in a way." Deanna replied, watching as Lily bit her lip.  
  
"Can I call you 'Mommy'?" Lily asked her final question and Deanna knew that her answer had to be the right one. She thought about it for a moment with her head and then made a decision from her heart.  
  
"I would love that, but it would be up to you." Deanna said and this time it was Lily who paused a moment. She stood in the doorway and made a hesitant step forward before running across the room to land in Deanna's open arms.  
  
"Mommy." Lily sighed into Deanna's chest and the woman held the child close to her, kissing her soft hair. For the first time in the past, pain filled, two weeks since Will's death, Deanna felt their hearts begin to heal. 


	4. Hope's Whispers

**A Child's Lead:  
Part IV**  
By Jaclyn Riker  
  
_A little child shall lead them.   
--Bible, Isaiah II: 6_

* * *

6 months later  
  
"Sir, we are being hailed by the ship in front of us." Wesley Crusher said, looking back at his stepfather. Wesley had rejoined the Enterprise as a Lt. (j.g.) about a month and a half ago, delighting Jean-Luc and Beverly, not to mention Lissa. She idolized Wesley just as he adored her and spoiled her to no end.  
  
"On screen." Jean-Luc said and the Federation starship that was in front of them disappeared to be replaced by the face of another admiral. He was an older man and had a weatherworn face, but he had a sort of gentleness about him. He wore a small and welcoming smile that turned into a larger one when he saw Jean-Luc.  
  
"Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, it is good to see you again." He said, smiling at Jean-Luc warmly.  
  
"It is good to see you too, Admiral Jonathan Hawthorn. It has been a while." Jean-Luc said to his old Starfleet acquaintance and the other man nodded. His face grew serious and then he sighed.  
  
"Picard, I would like to come aboard your ship to discuss something extremely important." Admiral Hawthorn said and Jean-Luc frowned.  
  
"What is it, Admiral?" Jean-Luc said and John shook his head.  
  
"Just trust me, Jean-Luc." John said and Jean-Luc nodded. The communication ended and Jean-Luc looked at his crew.  
  
"Mr. Data, Counselor, and Commander Newman, you're with me. Lieutenant Sakar, you have the bridge."  
  
"Yes, sir." came the echoing voices of the officers who were addressed.  
  
They reached the transporter room and Jean-Luc nodded at the ensign. Instead of one shimmering figure, two began to appear and then became solid. All eyes widened and Deanna let out a choking gasp. Standing next to Admiral Hawthorn was no one other than the "late" Will Riker.  
  
"Who? What?" Deanna gasped out and tears filled her eyes, and then flowed over.  
  
"I can explain...Imzadi," the man said and Deanna swayed, Jean-Luc catching her as she fainted. When she woke minutes later, she found herself laying on a sick bed with Beverly hovering over her. She closed her eyes again and lifted her hand to her forehead, sighing.  
  
"Beverly, what..." Deanna began to ask softly and then a flood of images rushed into her head, making her sit upright. Will. Her eyes flitted across the room and landed on the man who had called her Imzadi.  
  
"Beverly, is it..."  
  
"It's Will, Deanna. I don't know how, he refused to explain anything until you woke up and we knew that you were okay." Beverly said and then added softly, "But it is Will."  
  
Imzadi, please listen to me  
  
Deanna's head whipped around to him and she gave him a glare that would stop a Klingon in its tracks. Will moved back physically as the emotional wall she put up slammed into him.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that, until you explain what the hell you think you are doing? Where have you been these past six months while we all mourned for you? While your daughter cried her heart out every night for two months straight because you weren't there to tuck her in or kiss her goodnight? Or how about while I nearly went insane reliving every moment we had ever had together thinking that it was all over? Where the hell were you then?" Deanna asked him, her voice never rising above a certain level, but he flinched at every question as if she had screamed it. The raw hurt and anger in her voice left him reeling.  
  
Will's eyes grew troubled and pained as he prepared to tell his story. Deanna tried to block out his emotions as they washed over her, but she couldn't help it. They were such intense feelings of pain, anger, guilt, and loneliness, that it made her want to reach out and hold him despite her anger and hurt. However, she restrained herself and forced her face to look impassive.  
  
"We were leaving the embassy to come home when I realized that I had forgotten something very important in my quarters. I told the Admiral and the others that I would meet them aboard and went back inside. I found a maid to open up my room and she helped me look for what I had left behind. Finally we found it under the bed and I was about to leave when I heard a loud explosion and everything went black. The next thing I knew, all I could hear were screams and all I could see was smoke. I looked around and saw that the place was in ruins, beams and rubble everywhere. I turned my head to the left and saw that the maid had been crushed by a fallen beam and when I tried to move I realized that my legs were pinned underneath the same beam. The pain was so intense that I lost consciousness. That's all I remember until I woke up and found the admiral here, standing over me." Will finished and looked up at the man, smiling gratefully.  
  
"I think I can pick up the rest of the story from here." Jon said walking over to stand by Will, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"A group of peace keepers had found him among the rubble and knowing who he was, took him to their camp. I had been in touch with them about hostages that they had rescued or injured men from war attacks. They notified me immediately when they saw his Starfleet uniform. I came as soon as possible and upon arrival, the doctor in charge said that he was in a coma and shouldn't be moved for at least 4-6 weeks. They didn't have the technology to heal his legs right away because the two races at war would kill for those types of devices. I stayed with them for about two months waiting for him to regain consciousness. When it seemed as if he was waking up, he had a terrible fever. We couldn't understand anything he was saying except one thing. The only clear word he muttered was one he kept saying over and over: Imzadi."  
  
Deanna's eyes flew from the admiral to Will who met her stare calmly. She looked back to the admiral, afraid that if she let her emotions go without hearing the whole story she would always wonder. Adm. Hawthorn watched the two of them briefly then continued his story.  
  
"It took another two weeks for the fever to break. You have no idea how many times we thought he wasn't going to make it. Then one day, he just woke up and demanded go home. He couldn't walk and I decided that it would be better to just beam him aboard my ship than have him stay there any longer. My ship's doctor had the instruments to help him heal and our physical therapist helped him learn to walk again quickly. As soon as we got back I had looked up who he said he was and found that the Federation thought he was dead. When I told Will this, he insisted on finding this ship instead of going through Starfleet. He said that he wanted to tell his family he was alive before some damn computer or official told them. It took us a little longer than we thought, had a few run-ins with the Romulans and a few with the Resarins. But let me tell you this, nothing could have stopped him from getting here." Admiral Hawthorn finished his half of the story and all were silent as they each thought over what had happened these past 6 months. Beverly pulled Jean-Luc's arm and the Admiral followed them out of sickbay leaving Deanna and Will alone.  
  
"I thought you were dead," was all she could say and Will nodded, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"I know. It killed me knowing that I couldn't get to you. God, Deanna, it hurt like hell." Will said and he let her probe his mind and emotions. Feeling the intensity of his pain and guilt and love for her, she couldn't hold it back anymore.  
  
"Will!" She gasped out and in one swift movement he swept her up into his arms, crushing her to his chest. All the months of pain and loss poured out from her body in dry heaving sobs as she clung to him, afraid that if she loosened her hold he would disappear again. Will felt her nails digging into his shoulders and couldn't have cared less. It felt so good to hold her again and nothing was going to separate them. He pulled back and pressed his lips to hers tasting her sweet kiss again. Deanna parted them willingly and his tongue delved into her mouth, meeting her own halfway. They kissed with all the passion and love they felt, neither denying the connection any longer. Finally they broke apart, gasping for breath. Deanna lay her head down on his chest, Will's arms tightening around her.  
  
"I want to feel you with me...completely with me...but I think Beverly needs her sickbay back." Deanna said against his chest and closed her eyes out of pleasure when she felt the rumbling of laughter from his body. Then she lifted her chin and gave him a serious look. "Besides that, someone will be coming back from school soon and we need to be there."  
  
Will's eyes widened and then filled with slight fear.  
  
"Lily." he whispered and Deanna nodded. "Oh God, Deanna. What I am going to say to her?"  
  
"Come on. We have to go." Deanna said, not answering him for she didn't know herself. To avoid people in the hallways they did a site-to- site transport. They had just settled on the sofa when Beverly's voice floated in over the comm. system.  
  
"Deanna, I wanted to warn you that Lissa just got home, so I have a feeling Lily won't be far behind."  
  
"Thank you." Deanna said and as soon as the words left her mouth, the door slid open.  
  
"Mommy, look what I made today!" Lily ran in and stopped short at the sight before her. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a scared whimper.  
  
"Lily..." Will said and the child dropped the clay model of the Enterprise that she had been carrying to clamp her hands over her ears.  
  
"No, you're not real! Mommy!" Lily cried out and Deanna quickly rushed over to her distressed daughter. Lily threw her arms around Deanna and buried her face into her neck. "Mommy, make it go away."  
  
"Shhh, Little One. I know it's scary, but it's okay. It is real. He's home." Deanna said and Lily shook her head.  
  
"No, Daddy's dead. He's not coming home. They said he wasn't ever coming home!" Lily cried and Deanna closed her eyes feeling the conflict going on inside of the child. Reaching out with her mind, Deanna talked to the girl the way she had taught her in the short time they had been together.  
  
Lily, listen to me. I need you to calm down and listen  
  
Mommy, please make him go away. I don't wanna look at him because it's not really Daddy  
  
But it is, Little One. _It is_ your daddy. Now you need to calm down and listen to him  
  
Lily's tears stopped flowing after she took a few deep breaths and soon only an occasional whimper was heard. Deanna looked up at Will and he gazed at her in amazement.  
  
"How did you teach her that?" Will asked, in awe.  
  
"The same way I taught you, Imzadi. But children are easier. They are more receptive." Deanna said softly and them nodded to him. "Talk to her, Will."  
  
"Princess, please listen to me. They were wrong. I was hurt very badly and couldn't come home for a long time, but I am home now. I am not going away again anytime soon. Please believe me." Will said and waited for Lily's reaction. The child still had her face buried in Deanna's neck, but she soon peeked up at him cautiously. Standing straight, she took on a look that Will had before that moment only seen on Deanna. He realized how close the two had gotten and was grateful that they had been able to lean on each other during his so called "death".  
  
Lily slowly let go of her hold around Deanna, but still clung to her hand as she walked across to where Will stood. Letting her hand drop from Deanna's at the last possible moment, she made a motion for Will to kneel down. He did, silently watching every move his daughter made. She ran her eyes over his face with her own showing no emotion, even as she raised her hands to run them over his features. Her baby blue eyes met the ones of the person from which she had inherited their amazing color. Suddenly her gaze filled with tears and she let out a shaky sigh.  
  
"You were gone so long, Daddy." Lily said and threw her arms around Will's neck, laying her head down on his shoulder. Will closed his eyes in happiness and wrapped his arms around his daughter once more.  
  
"I know, Princess. I am so sorry." Will said and he slid back onto the couch settling her that she was on his lap, never releasing the child for a moment. Deanna came over and sat down next to him and he wrapped his other arm around her pulling her in close. They sat there for a long time, no one speaking, just being together again. Finally Lily pulled back and sighed heavily as she looked at Deanna.  
  
"Do I have to stop calling you Mommy now?" Lily said and Deanna was about to speak when Will interrupted her.  
  
"Not if I can help it." Will said and reached into a pocket in his uniform. He turned to Deanna and held up a small blue velvet ring box. Opening it to her, he let her eyes roam over the sparkling 2-carat diamond in white gold before speaking. "This is what I went back for."  
  
Her eyes shot up to his and she began to cry again.  
  
"You idiot! I could have lost you over a ring?" Deanna said with a sharp ironic laugh and with tears streaming down her face shook her head. Taking it out of the box, he slid it over her left ring finger and leaned forward to kiss her. Lifting his hand he wiped away the tears on her cheeks and smiled at her.  
  
"Save the tears for our wedding day, Imzadi. For when we become a family." Will said and Deanna nodded. She looked at Will and down at his daughter...their daughter soon...and smiled as brilliantly as the diamond on her hand.  
  
"We already are one, Imzadi." Deanna said raising her hand to stroke Lily's soft cheek, causing Lily to smile at her and blow her a kiss. Deanna leaned forward and gave Lily a kiss on the forehead and then settled into Will's side. "With a child to lead us, we already are one."  
  
**THE END...or is there going to be a wedding/honeymoon epilogue? Only feedback will tell. Heehee... ;-)**


	5. Epilouge

Disclaimer- See part 1

A CHILD'S LEAD: Epilouge  
by Jaclyn Parker 

_I dreamed of a wedding of elaborate elegance,  
A church filled with family and friends.  
I asked him what kind of a wedding he wished for,  
He said one that would make me his wife.  
--Author Unknown_

* * *

"Counselor Troi, please report to the transporter room. Immediately!" Jean- Luc added the last word with a bit of panic in his voice. Deanna laughed, lowered her mug of hot chocolate, and winked at Beverly over the table in Ten-Forward.  
  
"I think my mother is here." Deanna told her and Beverly laughed as well.  
  
"She must be so excited with your wedding happening in four days. I know you and Will are ecstatic, not to mention Lily." Beverly said and Deanna smiled at the thought of the little girl who would be officially hers in four days. Just a day after the vows would come an adoption signing, which would make Deanna legally Lily's mother.  
  
"Sometimes I still can't believe it is actually going to happen. It seems like yesterday Will came back to me...to us." Deanna said and Beverly gave her a soft smile.  
  
"Two months is a short time, but in my opinion you have been waiting too long to do this." Beverly said making Deanna blush.  
  
"Truthfully, Will wanted to get married the day he got back, but it was only fair to Lily to wait. She needed time to get adjusted to having her father back in her life." Deanna told her and Beverly nodded, sipping her mug of tea. "We only just got her used to the idea of us going away on a honeymoon."  
  
"I am very glad you chose to get married on the holodeck of the Enterprise. It will be perfect. And I am honored to be your maid of honor, as is Jean-Luc to be performing the ceremony." Beverly said placing her hand over Deanna's and smiling.  
  
"Beverly, you are like a sister to me. Did you ever doubt that you would be my maid of honor?" Deanna asked incredulously and she shook her head. "As for marrying on the Enterprise, it didn't feel right any other way. Besides, the holodeck is the only space large enough to hold everyone who is coming."  
  
I know you can hear me, Little One. I think you had better get down here before Admiral Picard has a heart attack.  
  
Deanna sighed as her mother's voice echoed in her head. Beverly gave her a quizzical look and then a knowing one as her husband's voice came through Deanna's comm. badge.  
  
"Counselor Troi!"  
  
"Yes, sir. On my way, sir." Deanna said and hit her badge, ending the transmission. She gave Beverly another smile and stood up. "I'll see you later at dinner. Semiformal. Mother wants to make an impression, as always."  
  
"I'll see you at 1900." Beverly said and waved good-bye as Deanna left Ten-Forward.  
  
Deanna made her way quickly to the transporter room, sensing Jean- Luc's growing frustration and her mother's growing amusement. As she rounded the corner, she met Will coming the other way. She gave him a smile that belonged to only him and he leaned in to kiss her before they entered.  
  
"Counselor!"  
  
"Little One!"  
  
Jean-Luc and Lwaxana both exclaimed for Deanna at the same time causing her to bite back a laugh. Her mother practically glowed in the dark blue metallic looking gown she had on, her hair swooped up in a large mass on her head, with a ring of blue feathers around it. She had large sapphires dangling from her ears and a sapphire necklace, with a stone in the middle almost as large as the one from the ancient Earth film, about the sinking luxury liner in the early 20th century.  
  
"Hello, Mother." Deanna said and accepted the loving hug from Lwaxana Troi.  
  
I have missed you, Little One  
  
"I have missed you too." Deanna said aloud and Lwaxana frowned. The frown turned back into a smile when she noticed Will standing nearby.  
  
"William!" she cried happily and attached herself to him. Will was taken aback slightly, but gave her a return hug.  
  
"It is good to see you too, Lwaxana." Will said, releasing the older woman from his grasp.  
  
"Now where is this soon-to-be granddaughter of mine?" Lwaxana asked excitedly and Will beamed with pride.  
  
"She is in school at the moment, but will be home in about ten minutes." Will told her and Lwaxana nodded, clapping her hands together in anticipation.  
  
"Well then let's get a move on. Mr. Homn, please take my things to my quarters, then meet me in..." Lwaxana trailed off looking from Will to Deanna.  
  
"Ensign Roberts will show you the way to my quarters after he shows you to yours." Will told the tall man who followed Lwaxana around everywhere. Jean-Luc excused himself, saying he needed to be back on the bridge and Will and Deanna led Lwaxana out of the room.  
  
"I want to thank you again, Mother, for understanding about this ceremony." Deanna said as they walked.  
  
"Of course I can understand the need to celebrate your Terran side. Your father would have wanted this." Lwaxana said and squeezed her daughter's hand at the mention of her late husband. "Just don't forget your promise. A traditional Betazed wedding in two weeks and _everyone_ participates."  
  
"I promise, Mother." Deanna said and gave Lwaxana a kiss on her cheek. They entered Will and Lily's guest quarters and Lwaxana took a seat on the sofa, while Deanna and Will stood. Deanna was about to ask how her trip was, when the doors opened and Lily flew in.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Lily cried and Deanna bent down to receive the child. Lily launched herself into Deanna's arms and hugged her hard. Her face shone with happiness and unbound excitement was in her eyes. "Miss Tor'al let me out early. Just me!"  
  
"That was very nice of her." Deanna said, smoothing down the white tunic dress that Lily wore and smiling at her lovingly.  
  
"Ahem." Lwaxana cleared her throat loudly and they all turned to look at her. "I believe that I am the reason she was let out early, so I would like to meet my granddaughter-to-be."  
  
Deanna stood and Lily wrapped her arm around her mother's slender leg ,also taking one of Will's hands in her own. She eyed Lwaxana warily and gave a small curtsey without letting go of her parents. Lwaxana gave her a huge smile and waved the girl closer. Lily looked up at Deanna and at her nod, moved to stand before Lwaxana.  
  
"How do you do?" Lily asked politely, curtseying again and Lwaxana let out a laugh.  
  
"I have been looking forward to meeting you for two months and that's all I get?" Lwaxana asked and Lily's eyes widened.  
  
"You have?" she said and Lwaxana nodded.  
  
"Of course. I have never been a grandmother before." Lwaxana told her and Lily gave her a tiny smile.  
  
"Don't you have something for Lwaxana?" Will asked Lily and the child's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh, I forgot! Excuse me," Lily cried and ran into her room. Lwaxana's eyes followed her and then turned on Deanna and Will.  
  
"She is absolutely beautiful. She reminds me of you when you a girl, Little One." Lwaxana said happily and shook her head. "She even resembles you."  
  
"It's uncanny, isn't it?' Will said and pulled Deanna into his arms. She smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"No...it's fate." Lwaxana answered him and he grinned at her. Lily ran back into the room with a small ivory colored box in her hand and tentatively handed it to Lwaxana. The woman opened it and with a small gasp, pulled out a long string of glass beads. They shone brilliantly in the room lights, each a different color as bright as the rainbow. They were arranged in a pattern of alternating color with a metal clasp in the design of a hummingbird to make it into a necklace.  
  
"I made it myself. Uncle Geordi helped me drill the holes in the beads, but I strung it myself and picked out the clasp." Lily said and bit her lip, as she normally did when she was nervous. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh, Little One. I love it!" Lwaxana said and in an abrupt movement grabbed Lily to her in an enormous hug. Lily froze for a second and then wrapped her arms around Lwaxana tightly. "I am going to wear it tonight at the party and tell everyone that my granddaughter made it especially for me. I have the perfect dress for it too."  
  
"You really like it, Miss Lwaxana?" Lily asked, from her new position on Lwaxana's lap.  
  
"What is this 'Miss Lwaxana' stuff?" Lwaxana asked, pulling back to give Lily a look.  
  
"What should I call you?" Lily asked, innocently.  
  
"What's wrong with 'Grandmother'?" Lwaxana replied and Lily's eyes grew wider, if that was at all possible.  
  
"I can really call you that?" The child asked, in awe and at Lwaxana's nod, she sighed. "I've never had a grandmother before."  
  
"Well, it is fun, Little One. We grandmothers get to spoil you grandchildren and never get in trouble for it!" Lwaxana said and tickled Lily, making her laugh. She stopped and Lily sighed happily, throwing her arms around Lwaxana's neck.  
  
"Hi, Grandmother!" She cried and Lwaxana closed her eyes, hugging the child back.

"Hi, Little One."

Deanna leaned back in Will's arms and he rested his chin atop her head. His father and stepmother of 4 years, Catherine Pulaski, would be arriving the following day, making Will happier than ever. He and his father had grown closer in the past years, especially when Larah had died leaving him alone with Lily. Will had to admit, that while Kyle Riker had been a less than decent father, he was an amazing grandfather and doted on Lily. When Kyle had married Dr. Pulaski, Will had been happy for them both and it had added to his own life.  
  
Will and Deanna sighed out of happiness at the same time, causing them to chuckle. Yes, their family was coming together and it was a wonderful sight to see.

* * *

**Saturday AKA The Big Day  
**  
"Mommy, I can't find my shoes!" Lily cried from the bedroom.  
  
"Check under your bed, Sweetheart!" Deanna said, trying not to sound too frazzled. Inside, however, she on the verge of a huge nervous breakdown. She had been up since 0600 this morning, pacing, and then had woken Lily up at 0900 only to find she had stayed up until 0130 from excitement and was exhausted. She kept falling asleep every time she sat down and Beverly was coming at 1130, which was in five minutes, to help with her hair and makeup. All Deanna had on was the underwear that would be under her dress and a long gray T-shirt that had been Will's, until she had claimed it.  
  
Just as she was pulling on a robe, the door chime rang. Yelling for the person to come in as she ran to make sure her old fashioned iron was plugged in, Deanna barely mumbled a hello to Beverly. Eyes wide, Beverly peeked past her into the disheveled quarters. Suddenly an underwear clad little girl appeared from the guest bedroom.  
  
"Lily, honey!" Deanna exclaimed. "I told you to put on your slip and then your bathrobe! Don't worry about your shoe for now. We can always replicate another one."  
  
Beverly let loose a chuckle and Deanna whirled around to glare at her. "What is so funny?"  
  
"Deanna, you have to calm down." Beverly said and led her over to the table. She pushed on Deanna's shoulders and forced her to sit. She quickly replicated a cup of hot chocolate for her and placing it in front of Deanna, told her to drink it and not move until it was empty. Beverly went to Lily and helped her get into her slip, then replicated another pair of white patent leather shoes. Deanna watched her and gave her a grateful smile, then noticed Lily's cautious glances at her.  
  
"Oh, Sweetie, I'm sorry." Deanna said and sighed, realizing that she had been a little over the top. She reached out her arms and said, "Come here."  
  
Lily didn't hesitate and ran to be wrapped in Deanna's warm embrace.  
  
"It's okay, Mommy. Grandmother said you'd be a little scary." Lily said, her voice muffled because her face was buried in Deanna's chest.  
  
"Oh she did, huh?" Deanna said and let out a laugh. Suddenly, the door opened to let the subject of conversation float in.  
  
"Okay, Little One. Time to make you a bride." Lwaxana said and Deanna felt flutters in her stomach. A few hours later, Deanna found herself staring in awe at her reflection in a three-way mirror, that Beverly had replicated.  
  
Her wedding gown was off-white and made her look skin look golden tan. It was an off-the-shoulder short-sleeved look that showed off her smooth shoulders. The top was cut in a sweetheart neckline and a corset type front that pushed her chest up to show the round swells of her breasts. The whole bodice was a complex style of beadwork in a pattern of roses and it shimmered and glowed in the light. As the gown went on it hugged her hips then flared out into a bell shape that was broken down into layers and layers of satin and crepe material. The back had a flowing train that she was absolutely crazy about. Deanna's dark hair was in a mass of upswept dark curls and placed at the top of her head was the headpiece. It was the type that looked like a tiara only this one had a soft veil that would just reach the small of her back. Lwaxana stepped forward and placed a strand of pearls around Deanna's neck, where they lay perfectly at her collarbone.  
  
"You look like a princess, Mommy." Lily whispered in awe and Deanna felt tears spring to her eyes. That was just how she felt. Deanna looked around and gasped at the sight of her family. Just as she had been transformed, so had the three of them. She just hadn't noticed, due to her nerves.  
  
Lily looked like an angel in her long off-white flower girl dress. It was spaghetti strapped and the bodice was the same beadwork as on Deanna's dress. At the waist it belled out to become entirely satin that continued with the rose pattern on it. Her hair was down, but in tiny curls matching Deanna's hair and a wreath of white rosebuds lay on top of her head. She wore elbow length white satin gloves and in her hands she clutched a bouquet of white baby roses. Attached to the stems was a long white satin ribbon with the rings on them.  
  
Beverly wore a red strapless gown that hugged her until the waist, where it flared out slightly to become a bell shape similar to Deanna's skirt only not as full. It was satin and had no design, except going up the back was a row of at least 30 tiny buttons that secretly hid a zipper. Deanna would never be able to understand why her friend had cut her gorgeous red hair to her shoulders, but she had done it the previous week despite all protests. Beverly had said it was time for a change, but Deanna suspected it was to make the gray that was appearing her hair, which incidentally was actually a golden color, look more like highlights. However, at that instant it didn't matter. Beverly's hair was up in a French twist, with the golden streaks going back towards it, setting off her facial features that had softened with age. Her blue eyes still twinkled with the same hint of mischief that always seemed to appear in Lissa's own gaze.  
  
Lwaxana, of course, had gone all out by wearing a dress of shimmering gold, but Deanna had to admit that it gave her mother almost a glow. Lwaxana's dark hair was up like her daughter's and mixed in were ribbons of gold and gold colored flowers. Her deep obsidian colored eyes, again so much like her own daughter, had a gold eye shadow above them, but it was outshone by the look of happiness that was in her eyes.  
  
"We're ready." Beverly said aloud and the computer relayed the message to Jean-Luc as it was preprogrammed to do.  
  
"We're ready here too." Jean-Luc's voice floated back to them and Lwaxana nodded at the three younger females.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road," she said and after a minute of waiting in the room they found themselves outside of holodeck #4. Deanna was grateful that they had thought of a site-to-site transport, for she would have hated everyone walking around the ship in their dresses.  
  
Standing before the door was Admiral Jonathan Hawthorn, the man who was going to give her away. He had become like an honorary member of the family since returning Will to them two months earlier. In fact, he and Deanna's father had been best friends during their Academy years. Only during their first meeting, he hadn't had time to find out that she was the same little girl that Ian Troi had always bragged about. When that fact came out later, she and him had spent a lot of time together talking about her father and what kind of man he had been. Two weeks ago, during their weekly video gram, she had gone on instinct and asked him to give her away. He had tearfully agreed on the behalf of his late friend.  
  
"You look..." Jon trailed off, his eyes misting over. "Ian would be so proud of you. I know I am."  
  
"Thank you, Jon." Deanna said, her own eyes beginning to tear. She blinked them away rapidly. If she made her makeup run before the ceremony even started, Beverly would kill her. Jon nodded to her and then hit his Starfleet communicator. He led her off to the side, where she couldn't be seen and they watched as Data led Lwaxana in, followed by Beverly, who was escorted by Geordi. Lily gave her a glance before taking a deep breath and heading in. Deanna smiled proudly as she heard voices coo over her and say how adorable she looked.  
  
They heard the ancient Earth wedding march replace the wedding party's music and she felt Jon begin to move. Blindly, Deanna followed his lead and gasped at the sight she saw. The building that Will had personally created was enormous and filled with bright sunlight. The reason for this was that walls and high sloped ceiling were made of glass, letting the outside world that Will had created shine in. The view outside was made up of lush green hills spotted with groups of wild flowers, a bright blue sky, and a shining sun.  
  
Looking around out of the corners of her eyes she could see that the church was full of friends, coworkers, and family, some of whom she had not even seen over the past years. They all grinned at her and she heard more than a few "I told you so"s and "It's about time"s as she passed. But when she was only two feet in front of Will, she could no longer see or hear anything or anyone else.  
  
He looked dashing in his dress uniform and a white rosebud was delicately pinned on to his left lapel. His hair was freshly cut and his beard newly trimmed. His crystal blue eyes caught and held hers as Jean- Luc's words drifted over them. When he finally got to the important part it was Kyle Riker, acting as best man, who had to nudge Will and force them to pay attention. They both blushed and dragged their eyes from one another.  
  
"Please take right hands. Do you William Thomas Riker take Deanna Elizabeth Troi to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"  
  
Will looked deep into Deanna's eyes and he smiled from within.  
  
"I do." he said firmly. He squeezed her hand and she felt her heart skip at least four beats. Then it was her turn.  
  
"Do you Deanna Elizabeth Troi take William Thomas Riker..."  
  
Deanna looked into Will's eyes and knew that something was missing. She could sense that he felt it too and she heard his voice in her head.  
  
Go ahead, Imzadi  
  
Nodding, Deanna released his hands and turned to Jean-Luc.  
  
"Just a second, please." Deanna interrupted him gently, and she heard several gasps from the audience.  
  
Deanna ignored them and turned to where Lily sat on the front bench between Lwaxana and Catherine Pulaski-Riker. She held out her hand and Lily's eyes widened. She pointed to her chest and mouthed the word "me". Deanna nodded and Lily grinned, jumping up with her bouquet in her hand and rushed up the stairs. She was careful not to step on Deanna's dress as she made her way to stand between them. Deanna took hold of Will's hand again, but in her other, she took Lily's small one. Will took Lily's other hand so they formed a small circle. She met Will's gaze again and saw the complete love he held there and shivered. Deanna turned once more to a grinning Jean- Luc and nodded to him.  
  
"Please continue." She said and it was he who nodded.  
  
"As I was saying, do you Deanna Elizabeth Troi take William Thomas Riker to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward. For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"  
  
"I do." She answered him. As if she would have said anything else.  
  
"The rings, please." Jean-Luc requested and Lily released Deanna and Will's hands to undo the ribbon on her bouquet. Jean-Luc told her to give the one for Will to Deanna first and she silently handed it to her new mother. Deanna brushed a finger down Lily's soft cheek, smiling at her and then looked at Will. As Jean-Luc talked about the symbol of the ring and its purpose, she slipped it onto his finger admiring the way the gold band shined in the light. Then she repeated the words that Jean-Luc was now telling her to say.  
  
"I am my beloved and my beloved is mine," she said softly, making Will smile at her. The process with Lily was repeated and she handed Deanna's ring to her father, giggling softly as he winked at her. As Jean- Luc's words were said, Deanna gasped at the gorgeous ring that he slid on her finger. Instead of a plain gold band, the 18 carat gold ring gleamed with the 16 small diamonds encrusted on it. They were split into groups of two divided by small gold Xs.  
  
"I am my beloved and my beloved is mine." Will said and she felt the tears falling freely now. She echoed one thought into his head and when tears appeared in his own eyes, she knew he had heard her.  
  
Always  
  
"And now, by the powers vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jean-Luc said somewhat smugly.  
  
The whole mass of people leaned forward as one to catch this moment, but then and there only two people existed. Deanna looked into Will's soul and he looked into hers. He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. Her eyes shut and she felt his tongue prod her lips. She let them part and wrapped her arms around his neck as he took his toll on her mouth. He in return wrapped his around her waist and pulled her close. They pulled apart, somewhat reluctantly and turned to realize they were not alone. The entire room was silent, but only for a few seconds. Then it erupted into a huge frenzy of screaming friends, family and coworkers, all clapping and shouting their heartfelt congratulations. Will bent down and lifted Lily to settle on his right hip, wrapping his left arm around Deanna's shoulder, pulling her close. They stood there, finally a family, and the cheering doubled in volume.  
  
The wedding march played again only faster this time as their cue to leave. Will, with Lily clutching his neck, pulled Deanna down the aisle stairs and she followed, laughing. She was vaguely aware of the rice being thrown as they hurried outside the holodeck and were transported back into their quarters. It would serve as their room for the night, before they left for their 2-week honeymoon on Therian 2. Then they would come back to the Enterprise and it would take them to Betazed, where the other ceremony would take place. After that, it would be to their new home together on Will's ship the USS Legacy.  
  
They changed for the reception with Deanna and Lily in one room and Will in the other. They wanted to take showers and Deanna insisted on blowing her hair straight, causing Lily to want hers straight too.  
  
Deanna wore a sleek ivory sequined gown that came to just above her knees. She shifted and Will caught a glimpse of the back, or should he say the lack thereof. Unlike the extremely high front, it dipped low and came to just above the small of her back. She wore ivory heels that seemed to make her legs look longer and better toned. Her hair was pulled back and up by a diamond clip. A few tendrils were framing her face, accenting the excited look in her eyes. She was putting in a set of pearl earrings and her makeup was retouched. He was having trouble breathing just staring at her.  
  
She, on the other hand, couldn't breathe at all.  
  
The incredibly expensive suit that he wore had been a gift from Jean-Luc, Worf, Kyle, Geordi, and Data and he wore it like he was a born model. Will wore a white dress shirt underneath the black suit and a black tie completed the ensemble. Then she noticed he had the first two buttons undone on the jacket. She had the wildest urge to run to him and rip all of the buttons off of the suit and take the tie with it. And the shirt. And the pants. And the underwear...

Okay, she wanted him stripped and prime for the taking.

She blushed at her thoughts especially with their daughter in the next room and then realized he was shifting nervously from one foot to the other. Grinning she walked over and took his hand in hers. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. Noticing her smile, he placed one on his own face and nodded towards the door.  
  
"Ready to go? They'll be waiting for us," he said smiling his boyish smile. The chronometer on the mantle struck 1930 and Deanna smiled. It had already a little more than two and a half hours since the ceremony and knowing her husband, she was guessing he was a little anxious to party.  
  
"Yes, let's go. Lily, sweetheart, come on." Deanna called to her, while putting the strand of pearls back on her neck. Lily ran in and Deanna held out her hand to her child. Lily wore a dress with a black velvet bodice and ivory colored, crepe, knee length, two-tiered skirt. She had wanted her hair done up in a French braid and Deanna had elaborated by entwining an ivory color ribbon throughout the braid as well. Lily swayed back and forth making her dress swish with her and Deanna swung her hand to get her attention.  
  
"Let's go, Mommy. I wanna party!" Lily cried and Will laughed. Deanna just rolled her eyes and they all went back to the holodeck. When the doors opened, they grinned seeing that it had changed into a large ballroom. Light and music poured from the room and she saw everyone had arrived and were already dancing to the live band. Will nudged her and she looked to where he was pointing. She laughed when she saw Lwaxana dancing with Lissa to the fast song that was currently playing.  
  
Suddenly the band stopped and Jean-Luc took the microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman, may present to you...Captain and Mrs. William Riker!"

A loud cheer went up with applause and they waved. Will grinned and waved his hand to band, letting them start playing again.

Lissa came running over and bounced up and down in front of them with Lwaxana following her, chuckling at the girl's exuberance.

"Hi, Aunt Deanna. Hi, Uncle Will." Lissa said giving them each a hug. She then turned to her best friend and grinned at her.  
  
"Come on, Lily! This is so much fun!" Lissa yelled and that was the entire sentiment of the evening. Lwaxana pulled her new son-in-law out onto the dance floor with Deanna and none of them sat down other than to eat. The night faded away into a mixture of lights, music, laughter, and love.  
  
{AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please forgive me but the only way my mind would let me write this last scene was in the way of a episode script. Please bear with me, but this is how I saw the end of my story. Hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.}  
  
FADE IN: We hear the soft strains of 20th century jazz song, "It Never Entered My Mind" by Miles Davis.  
  
We follow the camera slowly through the mostly empty hallways of the Enterprise that we know and love. We begin to enter into some familiar rooms.  
  
**Ten Forward:** We see small groups of people at scattered tables, talking. A few couples on dates. A group left over from the reception still in their finery, having coffee.  
  
**Engineering:** Crew monitoring the Warp Core, and making diagnostics. A female crewmember hands her report to the senior officer on duty and points out some things.  
  
** Sick Bay:** ALYSSA OGAWA tending to a minor injury and a couple people lying on bio beds.  
  
FADE OUT  
FADE IN to the quarters of DATA:  
  
(DATA is looking over something on his monitor, typing inhumanly fast with one hand and stroking Spot his cat with the other. Data stops as Spot nuzzles his hand and he gives almost a smile)  
  
FADE OUT  
FADE IN to GEORDI  
  
(GEORDI is writing a letter on his PADD. He pauses briefly and gives a small secretive smile, then goes back to his letter. The camera pans around and we see it is addressed to Leah Brahms)  
  
FADE OUT  
FADE IN to WORF:  
  
(WORF is cleaning his knives and daggers. He pauses and goes to check on his sleeping son, Alexander, then with a Klingon smile goes back to his weapons)  
  
FADE OUT  
FADE IN to WESLEY CRUSHER:  
  
(WESLEY is reading a book on telemetry, or so it appears. As the camera moves around him, we see that he is actually reading some sort of comic book. He laughs and we, as the audience, want to laugh with him, seeing he is still the child we watched grow up)  
  
FADE OUT  
FADE IN to JEAN-LUC and BEVERLY PICARD:  
  
(JEAN-LUC is lying on the couch in his quarters with BEVERLY snuggled up into his side. They are both in their nightclothes and both are fast asleep, each with a book on his or her chest. The camera pans down to the floor where we see LISSA, wide awake, playing with her kitten. She looks behind her at her sleeping parents and giggles into her hand, then goes back to the kitten)  
  
FADE OUT  
FADE IN to KYLE and CATHERINE RIKER  
  
(KYLE and CATHERINE are eating a romantic candle lit dinner with a rose off to the side. She leans in with her fork and lets him eat off it and he does the same to her. They pause and kiss gently over the plate of food and then go back to eating)  
  
FADE OUT  
FADE IN to LWAXANA  
  
(LWAXANA sits at her vanity and fingers the glass beads that Lily has given her and then gently traces her finger over a photograph sitting next to them. It is one of her, when she was younger, standing next to her young Starfleet husband, who holds their six-year-old daughter in his arms. They are all smiling. Camera shows the older version of Lwaxana's face and she is smiling through tears, but they are happy tears)  
  
FADE OUT  
FADE IN to LILY:  
  
(LILY is sleeping in her parent's bed. A soft smile is on her face and she clutches a small teddy bear in her arms. Her hair is still braided from the reception and she is sleeping soundly. The camera slowly swings around to show the nearby night table where there sits an already developed picture of the three of them from the wedding. They are now a family and will be for a long time to come. The camera continues pan around the room and we see a soft light coming from the living room. The camera follows it. We pan up the legs of a couple to get to the faces of DEANNA and WILL. They are dancing softly to the last soft strains of the song, arms wrapped around each other and both of their eyes are closed)  
  
The camera stays on them for a moment or two in order to absorb their complete happiness. Finally it pulls back, going through the hull and showing the Enterprise in its entirety. Stay on ship for a brief second as it travels through space.  
  
FADE TO BLACK as the song ends 


End file.
